SasuSaku: Mission to Love
by DigiPeachFruit
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are sent out on a mission to the Rice Country to get some files. But as Sasuke brings him and Sakura to someplace different, will Sasuke bring Sakura out of trouble, or leave her there to rot to train and complete his goal? [SasuSaku]
1. Mission Assigned

**Author's Notes:** This story is not in chapters, but in sections. Everytime the characters or setting change that would be a new section. That way you won't think 'Damn, there are way to many chapters, WTF?' Just a word of the wise. ;3 This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it ended up not being one, so here we are. SasuSaku. :

Oh, and the title was made in fiev seconds, which is why is sucks so bad. xD;

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura Haruno called out to her teammate. Sasuke groaned as he turned around, watching as the pink-haired kunoichi headed her way over to him waving her arm. Sasuke sighed and waited for his teammate to catch up to him, hoping that she would hurry up. _She can run so damn slow sometimes…_ Sasuke said in his head as he noticed the ninja walking up to him.

"Hey, Sasuke-Kun! I hope you're ready for the mission!" Sakura told him. Sasuke sighed and nodded to her. He was not really in the mood for girls like her.

"Where's Naruto? He's late…" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged. Like she would know where that stupid knucklehead ninja was. He was probably training with Jiraiya-Sama or something. That or he is playing with Konohamaru…, sleeping in…, or eating ramen. Naruto could have been doing thousands of things at this moment. Of course, Naruto also knew that they had a mission, so he really should not have been doing something else.

Kakashi-Sensei then walked up to the two, his hands in his pockets, "I'm glad you two were able to come. Naruto will not be coming today, seemed he caught a fever. Tsunade-Sama is watching over him, making sure he doesn't budge from his bed." The silver-haired jounin told them.

Sakura listened to him and nodded, "So…Sasuke-Kun and I are going to be doing this mission without Naruto?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

Sasuke sighed. _Great, the whole day with only Sakura following. I guess this plan will go quicker than usual..._ He then turned to Kakashi, "Sensei, are you going to be joining us on this mission?" Sasuke then asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "Anko wants me to come with her to the exam tower, so I won't be coming with you today. I am truly sorry about that. I would get someone else to cover for Naruto, but no one was available…"

"Its alright, I'm pretty sure Sasuke-Kun and I can handle it on our own! Right Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura replied while turning her head to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, whatever…" he replied. He did not like the idea of him and Sakura going on a mission by them selves, but for some reason, Sasuke felt like he should be happy that Naruto is not here. Right when he was going to try to answer it, Sakura opened her mouth again.

"Kakashi-Sensei, can you tell us what the mission is again?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded. It was a good idea to retell their mission…obviously. It would not be a very good thing if they ran off without knowing what their mission was. Kakashi cleared his throat, ready to tell them the mission.

"This mission will be in the Rice Country. You will head on over there, and figure out what has happened to the village there. This would normally be a C-ranked mission, but because Orochimaru was last seen there, we will conclude this as a B-Rank mission," Kakashi explained. He knew Sasuke would be okay for the mission, but he didn't know about Sakura. It would be better if him, or at least Naruto would come with them, but just those two would have to do.

"That won't be bad, right Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked, turning to him. Sasuke nodded. Of course, he had something else in plan, not some trip to the Rice Country… who would ever think of a country with a name like that anyways?

"Kakashi-Sensei, do you have a map of any sort?" Sasuke then asked. Kakashi nodded, taking out a map and handing it to him.

"The Rice Country should be northwest of here. Be careful not to go to north, or else you'll end up in the Sound Country, which won't be a good thing," Kakashi told them.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Don't worry Kakashi-Sensei! I'm sure we know how to follow maps! Right Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura replied as she turned to the shinobi next to her.

Sasuke turned his gaze to her, "Do ever be quiet?" he asked boldly. Sakura muttered a sorry and turned to Kakashi.

"We'll be going now Kakashi-Sensei, we'll see you later…" Sakura told their sensei.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright. The trip there and back should take about two to three days. If you're not back by then, I'm pretty sure Naruto will be ready to go after you guys by then, so make sure you're back."

_Damn…Naruto is always getting in the way…_ Sasuke heard himself say in his mind as he turned to his sensei, "We got it. Come on Sakura, let's go…," he told Kakashi then to the pink-haired kunoichi. He then bounded off in the direction Kakashi told them to do, Sakura waving bye to Kakashi before bounding off with him.

Kakashi watched as they disappeared into sight, and then bounded back to the village. _Maybe I can actually get come peace…_ Kakashi said to himself as he went back. Naruto was sick, and Sakura and Sasuke are off somewhere. He only has to worry about…_Anko… I forgot about that… I need to hurry up before she gets pissed…_


	2. To far West

"Sasuke-Kun, are you sure we're going the right way? I think we're supposed to be heading a little bit more west…" Sakura said a few hours later, looking at her surroundings. Right now, they were in a dark dense forest, kind of like the Forest of Death. Problem is, they weren't in the Forest of Death currently, yet it still had the same feeling.

Sasuke looked at his map and placed his finger where he was actually going, "No, we're heading the right way…" Sasuke told her. Sakura nodded and continued to follow him, although getting a weird feeling that they were heading somewhere else.

Sasuke then landed on a large tree branch, Sakura landed next to him and looked around, then glanced over at her teammate, "Sasuke-Kun, what's wrong?" she asked, a bit confused. Sasuke placed his finger on the map again and looked around at his surroundings. Before Sakura was able to figure out what he was pointing at, he closed it, then turning his head to the left.

"We're going too far west…" Sasuke said. Confused, Sakura blinked and looked around at her surroundings.

"But Sasuke-Kun, aren't we supposed to be going west? That's where the Rice Country is…" Sakura told him. Sasuke looked over at her._ Damn, I need an excuse…this isn't going to work if she knows where we're going... _After thinking for a minute, he shook his head.

"Kakashi-Sensei meant northeast. In the northwest, next to the Sound Country is the Steel Country, and then the Frost Country more northwest," Sasuke told her. It was the exact opposite, but who was the one with the map? As long as Sasuke had the map, he was perfectly safe.

"Sasuke-Kun, are you sure? Kakashi-Sensei doesn't usually make mistakes when telling us where to go for a mission…" Sakura told him. Sasuke placed the map back in his backpack.

"Everyone make mistakes, even Kakashi, now lets go," Sasuke replied, bounding off in the direction he was looking in. Sakura sighed and bounded off after him. There was something going on, but what was it? Sasuke sounds the same, and acts the same, but it feels like he's being a little bit more distant…

Along with that, she felt like he was rushing. They did have two to three days before they had to be back. They will be back in no time, so what was the rush? _Are you leading us somewhere else…Sasuke-Kun?_ Sakura caught her saying in her mind. She shook her head, _Why would Sasuke-Kun do that, unless…_

"Sakura! You are slowing us down! Hurry up!" Sasuke then called from ahead. Sakura looked up and nodded, quickly trying to catch up. Once she was about even with Sasuke, she slowed down a little bit, making sure she was behind him. That way she can ponder, along with check the surroundings.

"Sasuke-Kun, I think the other day Kakashi-Sensei told us we should be seeing rice grain fields five kilometers away from the edge of the Rice Country," Sakura told him.

Sasuke sighed. He was guessing that she was trying to figure if they were going the right way or not. "Sakura, that means we'll know when we get there, now shut your trap and keep moving. You're going to slow us down again…" Sasuke replied.

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Yes Sasuke-Kun…" she mumbled. She was right…he was getting more distant, and she did not like it. Something was going on, and Sakura has to find out before it's to late…


	3. Whaaat?

"Whaaat?! He sent them on the mission without me?!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled as Tsunade told him the news. The fifth hokage sighed and nodded.

"Yes Naruto, Kakashi sent them on their mission. It's not their fault you went and got a fever the day of the mission," she replied as she flipped off another bottle caps from a sake bottle and drank some, "Besides, we need this information on the Rice Country pronto…"

"You could have waited an extra day or two! Also, it's not like I asked for this fever!" Naruto pouted, folding his arms. Tsunade sighed at the blonde haired ninja once again.

"Like I said, I had to have the info pronto, or else I may have waited an extra day or two. Now rest up, you need it," Tsunade responded. Naruto groaned and slipped under the covers of his bed, looking at the fifth hokage.

Hearing a knock on the door, Tsunade sighed, "Let me see who it is, Naruto," Tsunade replied. She opened the door, two jounins stumbling onto the floor. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and drank some more of her sake before she asked them what the matter was.

"Lord Hokage-Sama, there have been reports from the Rice Country that our ninja's that we sent haven't arrived yet," one of the jounins told her.

Tsunade sighed, "This isn't good. Either they had to take a detour, or something else is happening. How did you get this info?" she asked. The jounins stood up, and the other one was set to speak.

"Knowing that you needed info on what happened, the Rice Country had a ninja wait for the ninjas at the entrance. Seeing, as the Rice Country is about 200 kilometers away, it would take about three hours in order to get there. It has been four hours now, and they have not arrived," the jounin spoke.

Tsunade nodded and sipped more of her sake, "It was Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura who went, correct?" Tsunade asked the two. Both of them nodded, and Tsunade looked passed them and at the sky, "Let us hope that they aren't heading north. Or anywhere else for that matter…"


	4. Betrayal?

"Sasuke-Kun, don't you think we should be there by now or at least in the country?" Sakura asked as she looked at her surroundings. It still felt as if they were not even out of the forest yet, but they have been going to hours. Sasuke stopped and took out the map, unfolding it. Sakura landed next to him and waited for his response.

"We're almost there, just about ten kilometers more," Sasuke replied. Sakura blinked and leaned to see the map, but Sasuke folded the map up once again, before placing it back into his backpack.

Sakura straightened up, looking at her shinobi friend, "Ten Kilometers until what? We reach the edge of the Rice Country?" she questioned.

Sasuke looked at her, "You can say that," he smirked, and jumped off. Sakura followed him, even more worried than before. What was that smirk that he did? It almost felt like an evil aura was slowly coming from his body.

Sakura sighed, _Sasuke-Kun…_ **Come on Sakura! You know Sasuke-Kun would not betray you like this!** Inner Sakura then called out. Sakura looked up with a determined face and nodded, "Yeah, Sasuke-Kun wouldn't do anything bad!" Sakura told herself in a quiet voice, making sure Sasuke didn't hear. **Hell yeah! Go Sakura! That's the way to act!**

Sasuke looked back for a minute, wondering what that kunoichi was doing. Doesn't matter though, because they were nearing their destination, although it was different from what Kakashi originally sent them too…

"Orochimaru-Sama…Sasuke-Sama is arriving shortly," the sound medic ninja said as he walked into the room. Orochimaru glanced over at him, and then smirked, "Good… do you know if he has Sakura Haruno?" He asked. Kabuto nodded.

"Yes, it looks like he's bringing Sakura-San," Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru smirked, "Do you really think I told him the whole plan? Is that twerp coming?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto shook his head, knowing that he was talking about Naruto.

"He ended up with a fever, so he didn't join them," Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru turned, "Good. It will be much easier to do this then." he replied. He turned back to Kabuto, "Make sure they get a good welcoming. I'll be setting it up."

Kabuto nodded, "Yes Orochimaru-Sama will do…" he then disappeared from the room, going to where he would meet up with Sasuke and Sakura. Boy, will Sakura be surprised, that Sasuke betrayed her, along with the village of Konoha. _Let us hope Orochimaru-Sama made the right choice though. We may not know it, but he could have feelings towards her…_ Kabuto thought as he walked. _Orochimaru-Sama wouldn't like it especially…_


	5. Meeting Up

After about ten kilometers, Sasuke stopped. Sakura stopped next to him and looked around, "We went ten kilometers, but I don't see any fields with rice grains," Sakura informed. Sasuke took out the map once again and looked around. Sakura looked over at him and blinked. He took out the map again. Are we really lost then? Sakura thought as she watched her shinobi teammate.

**Of** **course not Sakura! Sasuke-Kun would never be lost!** Inner Sakura then burst from nowhere in her head. Sakura then tried glancing at the map again, right before Sasuke let go of it in one hand and set his other hand down by his waist, with the map in hand. Almost falling, Sakura manages to keep herself balanced, and looked at Sasuke.

"We need to head that way for about two kilometers," Sasuke told her, pointing a little bit towards the west. Sakura blinked, "But earlier you said-"

Before Sakura was able to finish her sentence, Sasuke jumped off, folding the map and placing it in his backpack. Sakura sighed and followed. He said that it was in the northeast, so why do we have to go west? We couldn't have gone that much east, could we? Sakura asked herself in her mind.

After a few minutes, Sasuke stopped again, taking out the map once again and checking his surroundings. Once again, Sakura landed next to him, looking over at him in question. _Again? How many times are we going to stop?_ Sakura wondered, watching him as he looked up and down from the map to his surroundings. He then smirked, and placed the map away.

"We're here...now we wait..." Sasuke told her. Sakura, confused, blinked in confusion.

"Sasuke-Kun, but I don't think we're in the Rice Country... May I see the map?" Sakura replied. It was time to look at that map, to see if Sasuke is planning something or now. Sasuke looked over at her with distant eyes, with even more solitude than before.

"I'll give it to you in a minute," Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay Sasuke-Kun," she replied. However, inner Sakura was saying something different. It went like this: **Sasuke-Kun! Why are you not giving me that damn map?!** Of course, Sakura didn't show any of that emotion that inner Sakura was exhibiting.

Sasuke then felt the presence of another Chakra source and smirked, "Looks like he's here. Good, we came right on time." Sakura blinked and looked around, feeling the presence too. Problem was, they weren't even in the Rice Country, and so there was only one thing to conclude.

_Is he…?_ Sakura looked over at her friend once more. _Then why…? If he is, then…why did he wait until Kakashi-Sensei gave us the mission?_

"Ahhh, good to see you're here, Sasuke-San. You too, Sakura-San," a voice then rang out through the dense, dark trees around them. Sasuke turned around, Kabuto appearing on the branch across from the other two.

"We're here, Kabuto," Sasuke told him. Kabuto nodded and looked over at Sakura, who seemed to be giving him a little glare. Kabuto smirked and pushed his glasses up a bit.

"Don't fret Sakura-San. Sasuke-San, please, follow me." Kabuto replied. Sasuke nodded and looked over at Sakura, who looked back to him with a scared face.

"Let's go Sakura," Sasuke told her, not caring about how frightened the girl was. He jumped after Kabuto, not waiting until Sakura followed. He knew that she had to follow, unless she wanted to go all the way back to Konoha alone. For one thing though, she didn't have a map, and who knows what could happened while she was out there alone.

After a few hesitations, Sakura followed, knowing it was most likely not a very good idea. For one thing, it was Kabuto that same along, and Kabuto means only one thing… Orochimaru is involved in this…


	6. Chuunin Exam Tower

Anko and Kakashi were currently at the exam tower, grabbing a few files along with sorting the place out a bit. Kakashi was rambling through some paper, while Anko was looking through the files, picking the ones that the Hokage needed. They both heard a knock on the door.

Anko wasn't able to get up due to the mess that was around her. Instead, she turned to the door, opening his mouth to call out, "Come in! It better be important!"

"Ah, Anko! Kakashi! I have news about the two ninja's that went on the Rice Country mission," The Jounin told them. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, most likely knowing which two he was speaking.

"Are those two Sasuke and Sakura, by any chance?" Kakashi asked. The Jounin nodded back, and cleared his throat, ready to speak.

"While you were getting the files Lord Hokage-Sama wanted, she heard some news from the Rice Country. It seems that they still haven't made it to the Rice Country yet, and they should have arrived there a few hours ago," The jounin explained. Kakashi blinked and nodded.

"Alright, however… how long ago did you get this info?" Kakashi asked. With the quickest time placed by the sand siblings, it would take at least and hour and forty-seven minutes to get from the starting point to the ending point, which is ten kilometers. Meaning, that the time the hokage received the info and sent the ninja, and the time the ninja arrived and gave Kakashi and Anko the information, would most likely gave given Sasuke and Sakura enough time to get to the Rice Country, even with detours…

"The ninja had just arrived here. It took him about two and a half hours to reach here," the jounin replied. Kakashi thought for a minute.

"Alright. That means that there could be a chance that Sasuke and Sakura could have made it to the Rice Country, no matter how many detours they had to take, which couldn't have been many. From here to the Rice Country, it's pretty clear of enemies and objects...," Kakashi explained. He then turned to Anko, who was placing the files she wasn't taking away.

"Anko, are you ready to head back to the village? I have to check this out myself. If Sasuke and Sakura aren't there when we get back to the village, then something is the matter, and I will have to go and investigate…" Kakashi said. Anko turned to him and nodded; grabbing the files, she then got up from her knees.

"I'm ready, Kakashi. Let us go," Anko replied, clutching the files. Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Kakashi, told her, jumping out the window. Anko followed, and they both headed back into the Forest of Death, going back in the direction of whence they came.


	7. Orochimaru's Place

The three of them soon arrived to Orochimaru's place, heading inside. _This place is creepy…_ Sakura shuttered as she entered after the other two. She then looked around, noticing the mossy walls and ceilings, water dripping from the top.

**Doesn't he ever clean this place or something?!** Inner Sakura growled as Sakura continued to look around. She then continued to follow the other two, although it was having a very frightened feeling about this. It just didn't seem right. Other than wanting to kill his brother, why would Sasuke really go onto Orochimaru's side? In addition, there was one thing that really confused her. If Sasuke wanted to go to Orochimaru, why did he wait until the mission?

**You already asked that question Sakura! Now get the answer!**

Sakura went a little closer to Sasuke, ready to whisper to him. Orochimaru appeared in front of them, grinning. Sasuke looked at him with no emotion, as Sakura blinked.

"Why hello there, Sasuke-Sama… looks like you brought the girl after all. Good, that means we can have a little women here to help us out," Orochimaru said, walking up to Sasuke, then looking at Sakura. Sakura blinked. _Little women? Does that mean like…cooking and cleaning or something?_

**It had better not be! I am not cleaning or cooking anything for that damn snake!** Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, but hopefully not enough that Orochimaru would see. Orochimaru smirked.

"It's alright, Sakura-San. It will not be that bad. At least you'll still be able to see Sasuke-Sama," Orochimaru told her. Sakura blinked. He was right… but still. Does he really need someone like her to do his stuff for her? In addition, what about her becoming a ninja, that would all go down the drain if she stayed here. Even if it meant staying with Sasuke.

"Kabuto, show Sakura-San her room. We will let her ponder there as I finish up my task," Orochimaru told Kabuto. He then looked down at Sasuke, who was still waiting for Orochimaru to say something else to him. Orochimaru looked down at his new apprentice and smiled once more.

"Thank you again, Sasuke-Sama, for bringing her here," Orochimaru told him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Is that really the reason for me bringing her here, so she can do the women chores around this place…?" Sasuke replied. He had a feeling Orochimaru was tricking him somewhere, but he didn't much of a clue. If he really wanted someone to do his womanly chores, couldn't he have picked one of his underlings to do so?

"Of course Sasuke-Sama. Why would I lie to you?" Orochimaru replied, "Alright. We will begin training tomorrow. You may get yourself comfortable." Sasuke nodded, and Orochimaru walked off, leaving Sasuke in the mist. Sasuke turned and walked off, finding the room in which he would sleep in.

_If only Orochimaru would have told me which room, stupid sannin…_


	8. Come with Me

"This way, Sakura-San," Kabuto told her in a friendly voice, opening a door and moving to the side so that she would be able to pass through. Sakura looked at Kabuto and blinked. That room was no ordinary room, and she knew it.

"Kabuto, are you sure that room is safe?" Sakura had to ask. She also wanted to look around a little bit, and maybe even talk to Sasuke, to ask him why she brought her here. She was still confused over the whole thing, and really wanted to figure out what was going on.

"Its alright, Sakura-San. I'm pretty sure this room is safe," Kabuto replied. Sakura turned to the medical ninja and nodded.

"Thanks. Though… do you think I can check out this place first?" Sakura then asked. Kabuto smiled lightly and bent down a little.

"How about you check out your room first, then maybe we can see about giving you a tour of the place," Kabuto replied. Sakura blinked, and then looked back into the dark room that was before her. She hopes it had at least a light switch, because it looked like there was nothing in that room…

"Hm…Alright then…," Sakura replied lightly and slowly walked into the room. Light went on, showing nothing but white walls all around her. There was nothing else, but at least water wasn't dripping from the ceiling anymore…

Sakura looked around the room in confusion, just to turn around and noticed that Kabuto had closed the door on her. With a jump, Sakura ran to the door and jiggled the doorknob. It was no use though; it was lock from the outside.

Kabuto smirked and tilted his glasses up, "Keep your strength Sakura-San, you're going to need it if you want to survive longer. Oh, but it will be all the more painful then...," he said, loud enough for Sakura to hear. He hoped though, that Sasuke didn't follow them once Orochimaru let him go. That wouldn't be very good.

Kabuto then started walking away, hearing the weeps and cries of Sakura from the room. It was time to tell Orochimaru that his part was completed, and all they had to do was wait…


	9. Directing Sasuke

Sasuke walked down the hallways, wandering around Orochimaru's place. It seemed that all the walls had the same dampness all around. The drips from the ceiling varied a little though. Getting impatient, it was probably a good idea to explain at least something to Sakura, before she came up to him with either sympathy, or some other emotion that Sasuke did want to see from her.

He then noticed Kabuto up ahead, heading back to whence he came from. Sasuke went up to him, noticing him a bit surprised.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, smirking a bit. Kabuto would really be surprised to see him here, wouldn't he?

Kabuto shook his head and smiled at Sasuke, pushing his glasses up, "Its nothing Sasuke-San. I just brought Sakura-San to her room. She wanted to rest a little bit," he replied to the shinobi in front of him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Why would he believe that nonsense?

"Where is Sakura's room then?" Sasuke then asked. Kabuto shook his head.

"I do not think you should be disturbing her right now. I think we need to let her be, Sasuke-San," Kabuto replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me where Sakura's room is. I need to talk to her," Sasuke replied, his voice more commanding than the last time. Kabuto sighed.

"Down the hallway to the left, you'll see another hallway. Take that one and her room is the fifth to the right," Kabuto replied. Sasuke looked at him, not believing him. He turned and started walking off, in the direction Kabuto sent him.

Before leaving around the corner, he glanced at Kabuto again, noticing a grin on his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, noticing that he was most likely lying to him. The shinobi went around the corner, his mind heading off somewhere.

Soon enough, Sasuke was in front of the door that Kabuto sent him to look for. Sasuke opened it; a bed was across from him. It didn't look like a very comfortable bed, and it looked like it only had one sheet on it.

Sasuke looked at the walls in ceilings. They looked like everywhere else in the house. Damp, and dripping with water. Sasuke looked at the bed, which didn't look like someone was in it.

_Sakura isn't in here... I should have known that Kabuto would lead me to the wrong place..._ Sasuke growled as he slammed the door shut. He headed back the way he came, glancing at the doors.

_Since Sakura is so loud, maybe I'll be able to find her…_Sasuke then thought to himself. He continued walking down the corridors, listening carefully for any movement from inside... 


	10. Orochimaru and Kabuto

"Ahhh, Kabuto. Did you start up the room?" Orochimaru said, noticing that Kabuto had entered the room. Kabuto smirked, and nodded. 

"Orochimaru-Sama, I made sure that everything was going as planned in the room. There is one problem," Kabuto replied. Orochimaru smirked.

"Oh? And what is that?" Orochimaru asked. He was getting a humongous guess that it was Sasuke, but he waited until Kabuto told him.

"It seems Sasuke-San is looking for her. Do you want me to bring her into the other room? It goes much slower, but Sasuke would have a harder time finding-" 

"No. Leave her as be. I need that chakra. Once I'm finished receiving her charka and energy, then you may put her in an actual room," Orochimaru interrupted.

"Ah, yes Orochimaru-Sama, I will do so. What about Sasuke-San?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru turned to him

"Do you really think that Sasuke-Sama would care about a girl like that?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto shrugged.

"You didn't tell him the truth, so he may actually think that you need her for the house," Kabuto replied. Orochimaru shook his head sadly, and then grinned.

"If Sasuke-Sama actually thought that, then I have work to do with we get to training," Orochimaru replied. Kabuto smiled and turned to head out the door.

"Would you like me to do anything?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru nodded.

"Make sure that the device is working. If that girl has any stamina, then I won't be able to gain her chakra," Orochimaru replied. Kabuto nodded, and headed out the door. Once the door is closed, he headed back down the corridors, hoping to avoid Sasuke for the time being.


	11. Where is She?

Tired of looking around, Sasuke led himself back to the room that Kabuto had sent him in the first place. Once there, he looked around the damp room, slowly walking in. He didn't like the feeling that surrounded the walls, but he might as well get used to the feeling…

He set his bag on the bed, hearing the thump that the impact created. He then took his headband, knowing that there was no reason to be wearing it anymore. Placing it onto his bag, he glanced at the window, noticing that it was almost dark. Therefore, he should be getting to sleep soon.

_Not until I find Sakura…_ Sasuke heard himself say. He shook his head. Why would he be thinking that? He doesn't care that much for her safety... or maybe he does...

Sasuke walked outside the room, closing the door behind him. He had to get his mind off the subject, and he did, upon seeing Orochimaru at the end of the corridor. Sasuke slowly walked up to him, glancing down at the ground.

Noticing his new apprentice, Orochimaru smirked, "Why hello there, Sasuke-Sama. How do you like your stay so far? Looks like you took the headband off. Good. There is no need to have that anymore…"

Sasuke looked up at him, and then avert his eyes away. "I'm doing fine. When do we start training?"

Orochimaru grinned, "Good boy. You're already thinking about your training. We will start tomorrow, don't worry."

"Good," Sasuke replied, "Where is Sakura?" He blinked, noticing what he just said. Why did he say that though? He didn't attend to do that in the first place, it just sort of came out of his mouth after saying good. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something more, but Orochimaru quickly beat him to it.

"It's alright, that girl is currently sleeping," Orochimaru replied, "Although I have to tell you the real reason why I made you bring her… tomorrow." Sasuke blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke-Sama," Orochimaru then said before Sasuke was able to talk again. He grinned and disappeared down the corridor. Sasuke was about to give chase. It wasn't worth it though. Now he really had to find Sakura.

_They both told me she was sleeping, and they won't tell me the location. Something is definitely up._ Sasuke told himself in his head as he started walking down the corridor, looking at all the rooms and doors. It was time to check every room, no matter what could be on the other side…


	12. Orochimaru's Device

Kakashi and Anko soon landed in Konoha, looking around thinking of where the Hokage would be. Kakashi then remembered that she said she would watch Naruto, to make sure he doesn't wander off with his fever of his. He turned to Anko.

"Let's try at Naruto's house. She said she would take care of him today," Kakashi told her. Anko nodded and jumped off, Kakashi following her. Soon enough though, Kakashi was in front of her, since she knew that Kakashi know the quickest way to the blonde-haired shinobi's house.

Soon in front of the house's front door, Kakashi knocked on it, waiting until someone answered it. However, soon enough Tsunade opened the door, noticing Kakashi.

"Ahh. Kakashi, Anko. Did you bring the files?" Tsunade asked. Anko nodded and handed her the files. Tsunade took them and looked briefly through them, nodding and thanking her.

"We're also here for another matter, do you mind if we come in?" Kakashi then asked. Tsunade nodded.

"I don't mind. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind either. He probably wants to yell at you though for sending Sasuke and Sakura on the mission without him," Tsunade replied, opening up the door and letting him in.

"Yeah… well… I figured that. Speaking of Sasuke and Sakura, I need to talk to you about them," Kakashi said, walking into the house. Anko followed him, deciding that she might as well stay to hear the conversation.

"So you got the news, hm? Let us talk about this in Naruto's room. He would probably like to know also," Tsunade replied, "Not only that, we have to make sure he doesn't go anywhere while we're talking." Kakashi agreed and all three of them walked into Naruto's room, closing the door behind them.

Naruto looked up from his bed and noticed white hair. Figuring out that is was Kakashi's, Naruto jumped up into a standing position, pointing at his sensei.

"You! Why did you send Sasuke and Sakura-Chan out do to the Rice Country mission without me, huh?!" Naruto yelled, waving his other hand.

"Naruto! Sit down! You still have a fever! If you don't calm down, you're not going to be able to listen to the conversation because you'll be asleep!" Tsunade growled back at him. Naruto hmphed and sat down, crossing his arms.

"Kakashi-Sensei has some explaining to do though!" Naruto then told her. Tsunade sighed.

"I already explained the situation, and this isn't about that. This is about how they're not at the Rice Country yet," Tsunade told the shinobi. Naruto tilted his head and blinked. Kakashi looked at the fifth hokage with a semi-surprised look.

"They still aren't at the Rice Country. I thought it would be just a detour or something and they would have made it by the time Anko and I got here," Kakashi told her. Tsunade turned from Naruto to Kakashi and sighed.

"I thought so also, but it looks like that Sasuke and Sakura still didn't make it to the Rice Country yet. I'm starting to get a few suspicions that involve Orochimaru," Tsunade told him. Naruto blinked.

"Orochimaru?! But why would they go there?" Naruto asked a bit confused. Tsunade turned to him and shrugged lightly.

"There are several reasons, but all of them lead only to Sasuke going to Orochimaru. I don't understand why Sakura would go there also," Tsunade replied. Anko thought for a minute, trying to remember anything.

"What if… no… he wouldn't…" Anko murmured. Kakashi turned to her and blinked.

"What do you mean, Anko?" Kakashi asked. Anko looked at him and shook her head.

"It's just a theory. But it may explain it," Anko replied to him. Naruto was about to jump up again, right before Tsunade glared at him. He continued to sit on his bed, glaring back at Tsunade for a moment. He then turned back to Anko.

"What is it?! Why would they want to go to Orochimaru's place?!" Naruto blurted out. Anko turned to the blonde-shinobi, shaking her head.

"If this is correct, then Sasuke probably doesn't know what Orochimaru is up to, unless he doesn't care about Sakura at all," Anko replied. Tsunade turned to Anko.

"Please explain. I was thinking of having Sakura as my apprentice. But if anything happens to her, then I won't be able to train her," Tsunade told Anko. Anko nodded.

"I happen to remember that Orochimaru had a little method to gain extra chakra. Problem is, it can only work under certain conditions," Anko started.

"What are those conditions?" Tsunade asked, "Please explain. This is urgent…"

Anko nodded, "The conditions are: You have to be female, and have good chakra control. There are several minor conditions, but those are the major two."

"Sounds like our Sakura fits both of them…what exactly does the device do other than having Orochimaru gain chakra?"

"What is does is slowly steal the chakra away from the user. It can't do that just by sucking it away without killing them, so it kills the target in the process," Anko told them.

"But, then that means… Sakura-Chan!" Naruto blurted out.

"Exactly, which is why unless Sasuke doesn't know it, Sasuke doesn't care about Sakura. Which is a little sad, if you ask me," Anko told them. Kakashi turned to Naruto's window, and then to Naruto.

"It's to dark to go to Orochimaru's place, I'll end up lost. Naruto, do you think you will be better tomorrow?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and jumped up.

"Of course I'll be okay, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto replied.

"Good, because you're coming with me tomorrow morning to search for Sasuke and Sakura, you got it? Hey, Tsunade-Sama, will that be okay with you?" Kakashi replied, turning to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded, and then turned to Naruto who already knew what she wanted. Naruto jumped down and pulled the covers up to his nose. He grinned, making Tsunade shake her head.

"I'll be heading back to the office now. Good luck tomorrow, Kakashi and Naruto," She walked past the other two, and heading out the door. Kakashi turned to Naruto and told him the time, then followed, Anko following afterwards. Naruto then placed himself in dream mode, hoping Sakura was okay.


	13. Documents

Sasuke sighed and placed his hand on one of the damp bricks, exhausted from running around, opening every door in the whole place, with still no Sakura to be seen. He looked up to check his surroundings, trying to remember everything that was behind each door of the corridor he was walking through. None of them had any clue of Sakura's whereabouts, so he gave up thinking.

Sasuke got up and started walking to the next hallway, hoping to find something there. Once there, he turned to the first door and turned the knob, opening the door. He walked in, looking around. No Sakura. Wondering if there were any clues, he walked all the way in, shutting the door behind him. It wouldn't be good if Orochimaru or Kabuto knew what he was doing, since there was a chance they had something up their sleeves. 

Noticing a few papers on the table in the middle, Sasuke walked over to the slick table, rummaging through the papers. Within then, he found an old file. Sasuke read the titles, wondering what it meant.

"Absorbing Chakra?" Sasuke whispered, asking himself. He opened the top of the file and started reading, mumbling to himself. Confused, he flipped through a few of the pages, skimming some of the text. This may have been a clue, and if it way, if has to figure out how it can be.

He soon landed on the page of requirements. Starting to read, he had noticed the top two requirements: Must be female, must have good chakra control. Sasuke blinked and looked up ahead of him, trying to remember something. 

_Sakura always had the best chakra control of our group... what if... _Sasuke shook his head. No way could he have fallen for a dirty trick like that. He flipped through a few more pages, trying to find the procedure. He then looked around at the group, guessing this place wasn't a good place to be reading something this secret and/or important. There was no way to be able to stick the whole file somewhere where Kabuto nor Orochimaru can see it, and Sasuke didn't have any pockets to grab the pages he needed and fold them up. This meant that he must read quicker, before Kabuto or Orochimaru comes in and realizes what he is doing.

Sasuke quickly started reading through the procedures. Once he was done, he closed it, dreading the fact that...if they were doing this, then Sakura was in danger. Sasuke turned and ran out the door, slamming the door behind him. 

He quickly started heading down the hallways, opening the rooms and peeking in. Something then hit him. Why would they place Sakura in an open room like that? The room she was in is most likely lock. Not from the inside though, since he confronted both Orochimaru and Kabuto after Kabuto left with Sakura.

Sasuke continued down the hallway, noticing a few similar rooms. They were a few of the rooms that he noticed when he first came here, meaning in went in a circle. He looked around, trying to backtrack anything that has happened since he was here.

_When I went down the hallway Kabuto brought Sakura, I didn't see which way he turned. Maybe if I go the opposite directions of where he sent me..._ Sasuke bounded for the hallway, turning in the opposite direction that Kabuto told him to go. He again started opening the doors once more, trying to find the pink haired shinobi.

Sasuke continued to rummage through the rooms... just incase. He then ran into Kabuto, stopping at the sight of him. Kabuto turned to the young shinobi, tilted his head, looking like he was innocent, and did not know what Sasuke was doing.

"Hello there, Sasuke-San. Are you having a good time? What are you doing all the way over here?" Kabuto asked, trying to sound as polite as possibly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to fall for anything that Kabuto says, no matter what the tone of his voice is.

"I'm giving myself a tour of the house, is that a problem?" Sasuke replied. Kabuto winced. Of course, that was a problem, but he couldn't tell Sasuke that. He would know what he and Orochimaru are doing.

"No, of course that isn't a problem," Kabuto replied. Sasuke started walking again, walking right past him. Kabuto turned. He had to do something to stop Sasuke, or else everything fails.

"Ahh, Sasuke-San. I suggest you shouldn't go that way?" Kabuto told him. Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"And why not, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked. Kabuto really shouldn't have said anything, or else Sasuke wouldn't have any more clues than what he already had.

"Orochimaru-Sama says that is a restricted area, so you may not go in there." Kabuto replied, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Whatever, I'm going, and you can't stop me," Sasuke replied. He turned and started heading the direction Kabuto told him not to go, frustrating Kabuto. It was time to go to Orochimaru, to try to stop the Uchiha from going any further. He jumped off, heading in the direction where Orochimaru is most likely to be at this time. 

The Uchiha - Sasuke - continued walking down the hallway, looking at the doors once more. Maybe if there was a clue or something, he doesn't have to open all of them. He was getting tired of turning the handle anyways. I would rather press a button than turning the doorknob. Your wrist does get tired of that after a while. You can call it a workout though...


	14. Orochimaru and Sasuke

Kabuto continued searching for Orochimaru, finding him on the other side of the house. Kabuto cleared his throat, Orochimaru turning around.

"I apologize about disrupting you, Orochimaru-Sama, but I have urgent news about Sasuke-San," Kabuto told him, trying to make sure that Orochimaru wouldn't get mad at him for anything. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"What is it? This better be urgent, Kabuto. Or else you may know what can come next," Orochimaru replied. Kabuto gulped and nodded.

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama," Kabuto replied, "It seems though, that Sasuke-San is searching for Sakura-San, and is getting really serious about it also…" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"Oh is he? Looks like I'm going to have to give Sasuke-Sama another visit tonight, won't I?" Orochimaru said, smirking. Kabuto looked down a bit, a glint on his glasses. He pushed him up, smirking also.

"Yep, it looks like you will…Orochimaru-Sama…" Kabuto replied with a grin across his face.

-----

Finally, Sasuke found a doorknob that seemed to be suspicious, especially since it had a few locks on the doorknob… Sasuke shook his head in shame. Why would they do something stupid like that and leave a bunch of locks. Like that couldn't be suspicious enough. They might as well put a sign on the door saying 'SAKURA IS HERE.'

Of course, he didn't exactly know if Sakura was in the room yet. He was surprised that he hasn't heard any screaming from her. Perhaps something bad happened… Sasuke shook his head, trying to gain back focus. He just needed to see if Sakura was okay with being with Orochimaru, no more, no less. However, he couldn't help but think back on those pages that he read. What is they were doing something, and were just using Sasuke for the job? Its time for Sasuke to find out.

Sasuke reached for the door, stopping by the presence of another coming down the hallway. Sasuke back up, trying to make sure that he wasn't looking at the locked filled door. He went down the hallway a bit more, turning the corner and waiting, leaning against the wall and looking like he was there for a while.

About a minute later, the person turned the corner, noticing Sasuke. The person was obviously Orochimaru, and he didn't look very happy. A smile soon plastered onto his face as he noticed Sasuke, giving out the deathly grinned and showed Sasuke that something was going on, and he wants to know, but in an evil way.

"Sasuke-Sama, I was looking for you," Orochimaru replied. Sasuke turned to him and narrowed his eyes.

"What? If you tell me I cannot be here, I might as well pack up and leave. So I suggest giving me access to everywhere in the house," Sasuke replied. Orochimaru blinked, and then realized Kabuto must have said something.

"My dear boy that is not why I am here. I'm just making sure that you are okay with this place and that you don't have any concerns," Orochimaru replied. Sasuke looked at him, noticing what he was trying to do. Orochimaru came into a trap though; Sasuke is great with making lies while not showing any signs of doing so. Tricking Orochimaru may be harder than he thought though, so he must plan what he says carefully and thoroughly.

"No, everything is perfectly fine. I'm perfectly content with this place," Sasuke replied to the snake sannin. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow, a bit amused. Looks like he's going to have to work his way to why Sasuke is wandering around the area then. If Kabuto is right, and he is concerned of Sakura, then that means that he isn't as cold as he was supposedly was. Orochimaru cannot accept that, it was a complete no.

"Even with not seeing that girl?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke looked at him, realizing what he was trying to do. Sasuke looked at the ground and smirked lightly. He can easily lie to that.

"I'm perfectly fine with not seeing Sakura. She's annoying anyways. It's nice to get some peace without her following you," Sasuke replied. He then looked at Orochimaru, "I'm going to my room…goodnight…" He walked passed Orochimaru without making eye contact, Orochimaru standing there. He smirked and walked the other direction, heading off in the opposite direction from whence he came from.

Sasuke passed the door once again, looking at the locks. He's going to come back to that. First to pack up. If the pages are right, Sakura's in deep trouble, and he cannot stand being in this place any longer. Currently he has forgotten why he had even come to Orochimaru's place, but he'll think about that later. He had to hurry, before either Orochimaru or Kabuto comes back. It's only a matter of time until they do, and it wouldn't be pretty if they knew that Sasuke was leaving them when he has just appeared.

He found the room he placed his bag in and opened it, entering the room. His backpack was still the same, his headband on top of the backpack. He walked over to it and picked it up, slipping it into his bag. It wouldn't be a good idea to put it back on now; if they find him and he has his backpack on, then he can easily that he's looking for a different room, other than making sure that they don't find him at all. Obviously, he was going to pick the easier option.

He looked back up into the hallway and looked both ways. After making sure that, the coast was clear, he heading out the door and back down the hallway. This is going to have to be fast, or else he's going to have a bit of trouble getting out of the building and back home. It was most likely around two o'clock in the morning. _Damn, time goes fast when you're looking for a pink-haired kunoichi… _ Sasuke sighed to himself as he walked down the hallway.


	15. Sakura's Last Thoughts

A few hours earlier

Sakura was sitting a few meters of the doors, leaning against the wall. She sighed, exhausted; which she was clueless about since after a few minutes of calling out and banging on the door, she gave up and sat down, hoping that someone would come sooner or later.

She held her head down, looking at the blank ground below her. All the walls around her were still all white, as they didn't change ever since she came in here a few hours ago. Her Stamina was almost gone, and her fatigue was extremely high. If she stayed in here any longer, she's going to end up passing out. Then how will she be able to call out when Sasuke comes wondering where she was?

She turned to the door, wondering if there was even an Otonin wandering around at that time. They would most likely not care about a pink-haired Konoha kunoichi that is stuck in a white room. Orochimaru most likely told them not to touch the room under any circumstances. Sakura sighed and slumped to the ground, now lying down.

Her eyes went half closed, her body starting to shake. What really stressed her was the fact that Sasuke betrayed her, and got her into this mess. Was this the reason why he waited until the mission? So she can come along and get tortured like this? What would have happened if Naruto had come along? Would he have still done the same thing while bringing Naruto along? Alternatively, would he have devised some other plan to get Naruto out of the way so he could get to Orochimaru's base?

Slowly trying to get up, and panted heavily, like she had just done a marathon or something. She then heard something coming from behind her and slowly started to turn her head. Before she was able to noticed what was behind her, deep green vines snapped at her, and curled around her wrists and ankles. Unable to get out of the mess, she was dragged to the other end of the wall, about a foot off the ground. She hung there – not dangling – as her head went down. Immediately she felt the draining of her chakra and felt a few tears down her eyes.

"Sasuke...Kun..." She whispered, right before closing her eyes with tears trickling down her cheeks. Was this is? Is she going to die here? Chakra absorbing usually doesn't kill someone, but this was different. It didn't just feel like Chakra was being drained from her, but life itself was being drained from the body.

It was only a matter of time...


	16. Grab and Escape

Managing to get past all the otonins that were around, Sasuke was once again at the door. It was about four o' clock by now, so Orochimaru and Kabuto should have been asleep by now. If not, then this task will be a bit harder that it was suspected to be.

Sasuke examined the locks, wondering if they were just adverage locks. If they were, then boy, Orochimaru needs to start getting more advanced... and get someone to clean this place up.

"That's why he wanted me to bring Sakura...," Sasuke murmmured as he continued to examine the locks and remembering what Orochimaru said. He was about One Hundred percent sure that Orochimaru was lieing, and that he wanted Sasuke to bring Sakura there for another reason, and he was pretty sure that he found the reason why.

"Stupid Orochimaru," Sasuke sighed as he straightened up, "Taking advantage of a girls Chakra is not the way to go, even I know that..." He looked at the locks a little bit longer. He had two options, a fire technique, or Chidori. Chidori would make a lot of noise, but if he doesn't use the right fire techinque, he would end up burning the place.

_It may created noise, but at least it won't make any disasters... except for the door, _Sasuke concluded. He turned to the door again, jumping back so he would have enough space to perform the chidori, and able to run into the door with it. Making the hand signs, he started the Chidori, Sharigan now activated and looking at the door ahead of him.

Smirking, he quickly started to head towards the door, smashing it as he collided with the door. The lock snapped, and the door flew across the room that it entered. Sasuke then jumped back, his eyes returning to normal and the Chidori ceasing. Looking around, he made sure that no one heard the sound of the Chidori and was heading over there. After making sure that no one was coming, he turned back to the open room, looking at the door and the fact that everything was around him. He then blinked, wondering how a room can be so white, as the other rooms were so... dull... Shrugging, he walked towards the room, peeking his head in and looking around in the room. He then noticed Sakura, trapped to the walls due to the big green vines.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out as he pulled out a a few shurikens to throw at the vines. Sending the all at the same time, he managed to aim correctly so they it the mark at the same time. Hearing them hiss, they retracted from grasping the pink-haired Kunoichi, dropping her onto the ground. Sasuke ran over to her, kneeling down and going to feel her pulse.

It took him a while, but he was able to find a small pulse beating within the kunoichi. Shaking, he picked the girl up, putting her over his shoulder. He then walked out of the room, looking both ways before walking down the hallway. Since he has his backpack on, he can slip out of the place, and quickly jumped back to Konoha, before anyone noticed that he was gone.

Hearing footsteps coming down the wall, he stop immediately, jumping back and running into the nearest room that he was able to reach. Sasuke waited until he didn't hear the footsteps anymore, and then peeked his head out to make sure that the person who was walking by was gone. After he made sure that the coast was clear, he moved out of the room into the hallway, continuing his way to the exit of the place.

Stopping, he then remembered that there was a window a room nearby. He guess that he was now lucky he checked almost every room, or else he probably wouldn't have known. He started running down the hallway, the kunoichi still over her shoulder. He had to hurry, because if the person who walked by walked by the room Sakura was in, they would know that Sasuke was on the run (That or Sakura broke out, but in the condition she was in, Sasuke doubted they would think that.) Looking at Sakura, he knew that she needed medical attention, or else there could be a chance that she dies. Frowning, he continued, finding the room and opening the door. He went back to his usual expression, as he noticed that there was a window.

Walking to the window, he lifted his foot and kicked it, jumping back to make sure that he didn't get any glass on his feet or anything. He then stepped to the window once more, crawling through it and jumping off.

Now all Sasuke need to do is make sure he gets back to Konoha, before Sakura's pulse vanishes, and she reaches death...


	17. Random Kabuto

"Orochimaru-Sama... I have just heard that Sasuke escaped..." Kabuto said, walking into Orochimaru's room. Orochimaru turned around, looking at the sound medical ninja. Cocking an eyebrow, he smirked, his tongue licking his lips.

"That's alright, Kabuto. We'll get him sometime. I got the extra Charkra I needed. Sasuke will come, do not worry," Orochimaru replied to the sound ninja. Kabuto sighed, knowing that he was no match for the Snake Sannin.

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama. Is there anything that you would like me to do at the moment?" Kabuto then asked. Orochimaru thought for a minute. It was around five in the morning, so the other thing he can really think of was coffee, or something like that. He turned back to the shinobi and smirked.

"Alright then. How about you head to the kitchen and make something," Orochimaru told him. Kabuto nodded, and walked out of his room, heading down the hall. While doing so, he passed the room that Sakura was in. Kabuto shook his head sadly. How could they be so careless? He knew from the start that Sasuke was going to do something. _Sasuke isn't that dull_, Kabuto said in his head. _Orochimaru-Sama should have planned it more accordingly... _

He turned and made his way into the kitchen, looking at the dull wall and ceilings. He noticed ealier before he threw the kunoichi in the death threatening room that she didn't like the way the walls were. Kabuto was used to it, so he can't complain much. Orochimaru never complains, but that is probably because Orochimaru likes the walls and the ceilings the way they were.

Walking into the kitchen, he sat down, deciding that he would wait a little before he would make breakfast. Besides, he was slightly amused at the fact that Orochimaru's plan didn't go exactly as planned, even though he did get something out of it. It was always the same thing. Even if his plan goes wrong, he still gets something from it.

_That's the type of person Orochimaru would be, I guess... Kabuto smirked in his head, getting up to head off somewhere. He didn't feel like staying in the kitchen. He thought pondering somewhere else was SO much better..._

_He wondered how much longer Orochimaru has until he has to changed bodies..._


	18. Next morning

Naruto woke up, yawning and stretching his arms. Slipping out of bed, he remembered the mission that Kakashi and himself were doing to track down Sasuke and Sakura, and hope that nothing bad happened. He jumped to his dresser and got dressed, tearing his sleeping hat off and grabbing his headband. He pulled it tight around his forehead to make sure that it wouldn't fall off and ran out of his room.

Passing the kitchen, he wanted to stop and eat some ramen, but he knew that right now wasn't the time for it. Him and Kakashi has to start the mission as soon as possible; the later they start their mission, the more likely there would be a chance that something may have happened to Sasuke or Sakura. Or perhaps both; Naruto didn't like the sound of that at all, so he sped out the door, almost forgetting to lock his house before skidding to a stop and going back to his door. Closing it, he locked it, then slipped the key into his Gama wallet. He then jumped off, heading to the front gates.

After about ten minutes or so, he stopped at the gates, looking around. He sighed, knowing that Kakashi would have most likely been late. "Even for a mission like this..." Naruto mumbled as he sat down and sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he had a sensei like Kakashi, but it all turned good in the end.

"Yo," A voice from behind Naruto then came up after about ten more minutes. Naruto jumped up and urned, seeing his sensei sitting on the top of the gates. He frowned, folding his arms and looking up at the copy ninja.

"Took you long enough! Why were you so late this time?!" Naruto yelled at the jounin. Kakashi rubbed his hand behind his head, looking down at Naruto.

"A black cat was walking past me while I was coming here, so I ended up late," Kakashi told him. Naruto scoffed and turned to the forest, hoping that everything was OK. That was the only thing he was able to think of while waiting for his sensei to some; if both of them was OK.

"Shall we get going?" Kakashi then asked the blonde shinobi. Naruto turned and nodded, watching as the copy-ninja jumped down from his perch and walked up to him.

"Lets go then," Kakashi told him. Naruto nodded and turned, starting to head down the dirt trail in front of the village. Kakashi accompanied him, looking down at the student and noticed that he was worried. He sighed, and placed a hand on his head.

"Don't worry Naru – hm?" Kakashi stopped walking and looked around. Naruto stopped also and looked up at his sensei, confused on what the heck he was doing.

"What the hell are you doing Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto then asked, too curious to keep shut. When was he ever shut anyways? Not even when you tape his mouth close he would be shut. Kakashi didn't answer, until he knew a one-hundred percent correct answer of why he stopped. He was able to feel chakra coming towards them – familiar chakra also, but the owner took him a while to figure out.

"Sasuke... but then... why can I feel Sakura's chakra signature?" Kakashi said, pretty much forgetting that Naruto was right there. Naruto blinked, looking around.

"Sasuke and Sakura-Chan are back already?!" Naruto said looking around, "How can they be back?"

"Something must have happened, but I still don't know why I can only sense one signature trail..." Kakashi replied, "We might as well wait until we get an answer..."

Soon enough, he question was answered. After a minute or two Sasuke came into view, Sakura over his shoulder. Naruto blinked and tilted his head, wondering why Sakura was in that condition. Seeing them, Sasuke twitched, knowing that he was going to get scolded as he jumped to them, stopped and hanging his head down. He refused to look at anyone at the moment, at least until the pink kunoichi has some medical attention. The trip back wasn't as easy as the trip there, but he manage to make it to the village quite quickly, as he didn't have another person following.

Still, he knew that Sakura needs the medical attention, and right now, they're were just in the way.

"Where did you go, Sasuke? And how come Sakura looks like she got knock out?" Naruto asked, almost wanting to yell at the Uchiha. Sasuke did reply, instead turned and started walking off.

"Wait?! Where are you -- " Naruto continued, getting stopped by the copy-ninja.

"Hush Naruto. I think I know why," Kakashi replied, "If you noticed Sasuke is unharmed, and so is Sakura. If I'm right, the reason Sakura is like that is because of the device Anko was talking about."

"But that means..."

"Yes, she needs medical attention, immediately. With the trip back, it could be a miracle if she survives now..." Kakashi told the blonde-haired shinobi. He then turned to Sasuke, who was standing there with his back towards Kakashi and Naruto.

"Go Sasuke. You need to hurry before Sakura does die. There could be a chance as long as there is a pulse," Kakashi told him. Without nodding, Sasuke jumped off, leaving the two other shinobi behind. Naruto looked at Kakashi, the jounin nodding at him. They both jumped off, following the Uchiha. Both of them hoped that the kunoichi was OK, or else the team would never be the same.


End file.
